Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu: Volume 6
Volume 6 - The Plan To Assassinate Sion Overview DYD Vol. 6 covers Episode 15 and Episode 16. Scenes from the novel in the anime are a little haphazard and don’t proceed in the novel’s chronological order. Furthermore, in this novel especially, several new characters appear, and many main characters’ thoughts and feeling are discussed in detail. Quick Facts/Trivia Prologue: It is told from Ferris’s point of view compared to OKYD’s Vol. 5 Chapter 3 (which is told from Lucile’s point of view). It covers the opening scene of Episode 16. Chapter 1: It opens with Ryner and Ferris on a beach on the Eris Family property. Ferris is playing some kind of game of chase with the waves. She and Ryner exchange their usual banter. Furthermore, he thinks since he’s known her, he has started to comprehend her varying facial expressions. They have just returned from the Iyet Republic. The scene then shifts to Sion. He is sitting alone and thinking about the state of things in Roland. Then, Miran walks in, and they discuss many things. Sion is forced to yell several times at Miran’s varying “suggestions”. Miran ends the discussion by telling Sion that Runa’s king did not meet him; he’s sure the king is hiding in some castle in Runa. Sion doesn’t mention the Hero Relics to Miran. When Miran leaves, his thoughts are also disclosed to the reader. These are the main points: 1. He knows that the “Alpha Stigma bearer who wrote the report is Ryner (see Ryner’s Report) on the Hero Relics. 2. Ryner didn’t tell Sion about him or the black ring. 3. He’s figured out that Milk Callaud is the lynch pin that is keeping Ryner tied to Sion. He then smiles and wonders where he should begin destroying to meet his own ends. Chapter 2: Sion’s thoughts are discussed in detail. He’s agonizing continuously and going mad from struggling painfully to change this crazy world. Episode 15’s final scene with Ryner and Sion is extended and little different from the anime. (Ferris and Milk are not present). A few lines from Episode 16 are also stated here (Sion asks Ryner if he and Ferris can accompany him to Estabul as bodyguards). Major Difference: Iris brought Arua and Kuku back to Roland, not the Taboo Breaker Pursuit Squad. The scene shifts to Claugh and Noa in Estabul. (The following is not in the anime at all). They are talking as he’s interviewing talented people he can use for Roland’s army. He meets three characters this way: 1. Namhen 2. Bayuuz White 3. Pasuur Then Claugh heads out to face the young man who killed his entire squad year’s ago-Tiir Rumibul. Chapter 3: Ryner arrives at the Eris Family’s mansion. The discussion with Croselli takes place outside the mansion—then Ryner enters. More thought and dialogue take place in the novel. There is a slightly comical Ferris, Iris, Arua, and Ryner. The scene with Ryner looking at the dojo is in more detail in the novel. The scene with Milk Callaud, Luke Stokkart, and Rahel Miller proceeds differently in the novel than in the anime. In the novel, the focus of the discussion is about Milk’s concerns about Sion’s actions. After she leaves, Miller and Luke also talk. Furthermore, unlike the anime, Milk is thinking about Sion and Ryner’s relationship when she is kidnapped by Miran. In the anime, she has just returned from inviting Ryner to her birthday party when she is kidnapped. The anime covers the rest of the main points of Ryner and Lucile’s discussion. The novel ends with Ryner holding the letter that Sion wrote, authorizing killing the Alpha Stigma bearer if he should go out of control. Quotes *Each quote is numbered so that conversations can be grouped together 1. Ferris: “This ‘love’ thing that is written here, what is it? Nii-sama.” Lucile: “Hn? Ferris does not know anything about love? The thoughts and feelings I have for Ferris, must most definitely be love.” Ferris: “Nii-sama’s feelings? Nii-sama, you love me?” Lucile: “Of course. We are siblings after all. That goes the same with Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, and Iris as well. We all love you.” Ferris: “......” 2. Lucile: “Ferris is such an admirable girl.” Ferris: “Hn? Did I just get praised?” Lucile: “...... no, you are being loved.” Ferris: “I see. This is love......” Lucile: “Yes. This is love.” Ferris: “Hm. It’s not bad. Does Nii-sama want to be stroked?” Lucile: “Ahahahaha.” Ferris: “Hn? Why are you laughing?” Lucile: “Nothing, it’s just that I was thinking how cute Ferris is.” Ferris: “Hn? Am I cute?” Lucile: “Yes, you are cute. That’s why I love you.” Ferris: “Is that why you stroke my head?” Lucile: “Yes.” Ferris: “Then, let me show my love to Iris as well.” Lucile: “Ah. Your hair looks disheveled right now, make sure you straighten it out.” Ferris: “All right. Nii-sama, do you want to come and love Iris?” Lucile: “There’s something I need to attend to soon. Both you and Iris should quickly go to bed.” Ferris: “Something to attend to? What is it?” Lucile: “I’m going to go see the abyss of the world.” Ferris: “...... abyss?” Lucile: “It’s fine, there’s nothing for you to worry about. Now, go to bed. 3. Lucile to his father: “Don’t you defile my cute little sister with your vile nonsense.” 4. Lucile to his father: “Haha. Is this the level of someone who is called a prodigy?” Lucile’s father: “Wh...... what in the world......” 5. Lucile: “........................ first comes destruction. Then rebirth...... destruction...... rebirth...... destruction...... rebirth...... destruction...... rebirth...... destruction...... rebirth...... destruction...... rebirth...... fu, fufu...... fu...... hahaha...... ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.” Lucile’s father: “Don’t, don’t tell me you......” Lucile: “You called me a good-for-nothing who knows nothing about the Eris House? The one who knows nothing should be you, eh? Everything has ended, my useless father. The curse of our incestuous practices, the duty of the Eris House, all shall end with my generation. I, alone, shall bear the whole curse. Thus, you decrepit folks of the past, may now exit this stage and rest in peace.” Lucile’s father: “What, what in the world are you talking about? You are mad. That thing...... that thing......” 6. Lucile to Ferris: “Now...... there’s no longer anything to fear, Ferris. Everything has ended. From now onwards, I shall protect you.” 7. Ferris: “I know what you want to say—let us think of a plan to deal with the king that person, right?” Ryner: “That’s right! It’s that! It’s clear, the culprit of everything that has happened is that person, isn’t it? Causing us to work so heard every day…” Ferris: “Uh. And that king actually took my favourite dango store as hostage, threatening me ‘if you don’t listen to my command, I will destroy the dango store’… Taking the dango store as hostage, how many weak women and sisters will cry…” Ryner: “Uh……I don’t think that many women and sisters will cry with the dango store being taken as hostage… But, anyway that’s that! In the end because of that person, we are forced to do such troublesome things!” Ferris: “Uh!” Ryner: “Then, what can we do to rid ourselves from that person’s curse?” Ferris: “Assassination!” Ryner: “Correct answer! This time, I’m serious! Come, let’s go to the capital to kill Sion!” Ferris: “Uh. Let’s kill him.” 8. Ryner (after discovering meaning behind Ferris’ facial expressions): “Ah, ah… Spending a few months, to gain this sort of trivial observation ability, it seems, my life is really worthless…” 9. Sion’s Thoughts: “…And I actually put the lives of these people, who sacrificed their lives for this dream, on a balance and weighed it…A killer king building a country that saved people. It was as if…As if it were a farce… Was there any method that could reduce the number of casualties? Was there any method that could reduce the number of the conflicts? How hilarious, there is still a way…” 10. Miran’s Thoughts: Initially a large portion of this world was mad from the beginning. At least the scenes that he saw were mad. His parents who gave birth to him. His foster father who brought him up. This country called Roland. And, these organisms called humans who lost their mind because of desire… “Of course that includes me…” 11. Miran’s Thoughts about Sion: This king was more elegant than anyone else. He was more caring than anyone else, more fragile than anyone else. A king who was clever, and understood the pain of others. This was great. It was really great. He was the king that Froaude desired. Just by imagining the country that was governed by him, Froaude felt a sense of numbness going through his whole body. Just by imagining the world that he governed, his whole body would shudder. “But, to a person who wants to reach that goal, His Majesty… is too considerate…” “…………He is really too caring……” 12. Miran to himself: “I didn’t think that apart from this, there would be other items… Heroes’ Relics… Or in the words of the Gastark people ‘Rhule Fragmei’? And the Gastark king used this frightening power, to kill tens of thousands of enemies… “Using such a large power with immense influence… What does the Gastark king take this world for? What kind of dream is he having? Using that large power to control this continent… Then, building a peaceful world where there is no war? “…Heh, heh heh heh… How interesting. So I said this world is too interesting. It can only be described as mad…” 13. Miran: “It seems that I can only act on the lynch-pin that connects this relationship…” Remove the lynch-pin that made Ryner Lute unable to leave Sion… Milk Callaud. Or Luke Stokkart, Rahel Miller… Miran: “Un… where should I start…destroying?” 14. Sion’s Thoughts: “……How should that power be used? ……. But, if the king of Gastark is planning to use that power to save the world, then what would it become? If he had such a large power, then planned to use that power to create a peaceful world without conflict? Am I going to go against that power? Then…” 15. Sion: “But, didn’t you want to kill me? Ne, didn’t you put that book above the door!” Ryner: “………Next time, I’m going to dig an empty hole in the dictionary, and place a snake… or a frog or something like that in it…” 16. Ryner: “Oh yes, I discovered an amazing truth recently.” Sion: “A truth?” Ryner: “Eh. Talking about which one day, I was met some difficulties at sea, and had fainted… when I woke up, I was already on a very comfortable beach.” Sion: “Oh. A beach?” Ryner: “Yes, a beach. I heard, that is the beach belonging to the Eris family…” Sion: “Eh? Ferris’s family?” Ryner: “Yes. Ferris’s family’s. That beach was very comfortable… I had an afternoon nap there. If I had to describe how comfortable it was, let me tell you, the sky was so blue, and so high. I could hear only the sound of the waves and the cries of the sea birds…” Sion: “Ah… It sounds pretty comfortable. It seems very fun.” Ryner: “Lying on such a comfortable beach, wouldn’t it let people want to have afternoon naps? In the end, many thoughts appeared in my mind. Like, can my life continue like that? Why did I end up like that? The sea was so big, but why did I have to be so busy every day…” Sion: “Ah, I understand I understand.” Ryner: “I thought, why do I have to be so busy? Who is the culprit? Then like this, I slept and thought, then slept and thought.” Sion: “Uh uh.” Ryner: “So, I finally realized! It’s that person! It’s that person’s fault! Everything is the fault of that tyrannical Roland king, Sion Astal!” Sion: “I see.” Sion: “Then, you want to kill me?” Ryner: “Eh.” Sion: “Using a dictionary?” Ryner: “Using a dictionary.” Sion: “This is the truth you spent a few months to discover?” Ryner: “Don’t you think it’s amazing?” Sion: “…………………Eh, it’s amazing, it’s really amazing…” Sion: But, Ryner, you’re too impatient. After all I am a king of a country? And I am the Hero King that is praised everywhere… Attempting to kill someone like me is a serious crime…” Ryner: “Ah, you said it, you finally said it! You just said you were the Hero King? How embarrassing. I always suspected, where is your confidence from?” Sion: “It’s that~~ Because I am someone who is born to be king.” Ryner: “Ah, let me ask you, don’t you feel embarrassed saying that?” Sion: “It’s the truth, it can’t be helped? The glow I give off is different from normal. How should I describe it? It’s that pure, sacred glow from a pure soul…” Ryner: “Noo~~oooo! I don’t want to hear anymore. Even if you don’t feel embarrassed, it’s awkward for the listener. Anyway, I have to kill you. Finally, I will bring peace to this country.” Sion: “Ah, I want to say more. I want to say more things in your ear, so that you will want to escape because of embarrassment.” 17. Ryner: “Sion.” Sion: “Eh?” Ryner: “…You must be very tired…” Sion: “Is that so?” Ryner: “Eh. Very tired.” Sion: “……Eh, perhaps……perhaps I’m really exhausted. But, it’s not a problem.” Ryner: “Eh? Why?” Sion: “Because I’m lying on the bed now.” Ryner: “Ah? You can resurrect because of this? If it were me, I would sleep fifty hours in a day.” Sion: “Fifty hours in a day? That is a high leveled technique…” Ryner: “How can you blame me for being a professional?” Sion: “Oh, professional. It seems quite cool. Can I do it too?” Ryner: “You can’t.” Sion: “……I thought so too? But, let me dream for a while longer.” Ryner: “Then temporarily put down all your work.” Sion: “……No, if I do that…….” Ryner: “Then it’s impossible.” Sion: “Hearing you say that, I’m slightly hurt.” 18. Ryner: “Ah, didn’t I say, I’ve been overworked this past few days, I’m almost dying of overwork, so let’s not talk about work…” 19. Ryner: “Ah, what is this! What is this! Ferris = dango. Ryner = afternoon naps. A simple equation like this must have appeared in your mind, right?” Sion: “Eh? Is there anything wrong?” 20. Sion: “I want Ferris and Ryner to accompany me to Estabul.” Ryner: “Eeeeeeehhh?! We just returned? Are you a ghost? It’s too troublesome, I don’t want to.” Sion: “Eh, I’ll need to explain the situation of Roland as of now…” Ryner: “Uh, what was the meaning of your ‘eh’ just now? I clearly said I’m not explaining, why are you starting to explain?!” Sion: “Anyway, I will need bodyguards. Because the area outside Roland is too chaotic. Now that you have returned, I can relax. Didn’t you say it often? You said, ‘For Your Majesty, I can sacrifice my life, and take a shot for you!’” Ryner: “Who?! Who said that?!” Sion: “It’s now!” Ryner: “You…” Sion: “Of course, if you don’t listen to me, I will use the authority of the king’s power to make you do things you don’t like.” Ryner: “………………You, you’re saying cruel things deliberately, right…….?” Sion: “Ne, anyway we don’t have to leave immediately today or tomorrow, so you can rest for a while.” Ryner: “………………..Ah…….” Sion: “Ah, that’s right, you wanted Iris to bring back the two children called Arua, they seem to be in the land of the Eris family, they seem to be getting along well with Iris, will you go to visit him?” Ryner: “…The Eris Family? You’re saying Ferris’s house? Arua is there? Then I’ll go visit him…….” Sion: “No, help me first…….” Ryner: “Ah! That, that’s right? I need to find Arua! Then, then it’s like that, good bye, Sion.” 21. Colonel Bayuuz White to Claugh Krom: “You useless maggot, no one is talking to you! Not only does an unremarkable maggot not know its place, it even calls the princess by her name directly without feeling embarrassed! How dirty, filthy!” Claugh Krom: “You, you said I’m a maggot… You’re really pushing your luck, do you want to fight! You want to fight! Then fight! Noa, step back. I want to beat this guy up.” White: “Oh? A maggot can actually fight? That’s fine, I’ll play with you then. Ah, Your Highness, I am going to squash a pest, please move away, to prevent yourself from being harmed unnecessarily.” Claugh: “Come, start! Aren’t you a very famous person? Let me have some fun.” 22. White: “Eh. As long as they are talented, they can become Field Marshals, isn’t that so?” Claugh: “If they are talented enough. Then, are you saying that you are very talented?” White: “You can tell right? Or are you blind because your eyes were eaten by insects?” Claugh: “…………..Aaaaaaaaaaaah, I really want to kill you……” 23. White: “I know it just by looking. If I fight you face to face, I cannot win you. But, if we don’t use magic or weapons, and fight just with our physical bodies…” Claugh: “Oh? You mean, your physical fighting skills can win me?” White: “I am here today to let you know that.” Claugh: “Heh. Then let’s fight?” 24. Claugh to White: “But, you are not wrong. Because trickery it the basis of fighting. I could tell with one look, you have a strong ability. You know that I have a strong power, even so, you still dared to challenge me with a plan. Not bad. I acknowledge your ability.” 25. Claugh: “The village is being destroyed… that means, it’s quite a large force of bandits? Alright, I’ll let you see our sincerity. I’ll take my troops to defeat those bandits.” White: “You’ll defeat him….? Impossible. If you can defeat him, we’ll follow you forever.” Claugh: “…Ah? This bet is heavy. It’s only bandits, if I can defeat them, then you’ll follow me for the rest of my life…? Uh, talking about which, what is it about ‘him’? Are those bandits led by someone you know? That means, it’s a deserter from the former Estabul army…” 26. Claugh to himself about Tiir: “……………….Who can fight with that kind of mad monster……” 27. Ryner: “Ah, ojii-san, I wanted to ask you something.” Croselli: “O, ojii-san… Ah, yes. May I ask what is it?” Ryner: “Ah, it’s like that, you mentioned the master, right? Is the master Ferris’s parents?” Croselli: “The present head of the Eris House is Lucile-sama… It’s Ferris-denka’s brother.” Ryner: “What about their parents?” Croselli: “…My apologies.” Ryner: “I~ see…Then, Ferris was released at that time? You must have scolded Ferris badly, right? I know just by looking at her. But, even so, Ferris’ feelings have not died. In Roland’s prison, I saw several people go mad because of the training, but… Ferris should be fine. Although it is near the edge…Then, how long did this scenario last? Reply me! How old was she?” Croselli: “Is that the reason why you are angry? So, you don’t wish to enter the Eris House?” Ryner: “……No. Didn’t I just say, because I felt it was troublesome, so I want to return? It’s that, I feel a little like sleeping now. I overslept, so I feel a tad uncomfortable now… So, I will be returning for today. Please help me ask after Ferris, Iris, Arua and the others.” Croselli: “She was fourteen years old…When Ferris-denka was fourteen years old, the preceding master passed away.” Ryner: “……What a long period of time……………Haha. Really…… The only reaction to this matter is to smile.” Croselli: “Yes…yes. But… You and people like Astal-sama, are now by Ferris-denka’s side, this truth is my only saviour.” Ryner: “…You are also saved…” Croselli: “Truly… Then, please save Ferris-denka. Ah, Ferris-denka is awaiting you now. Iris-denka too, even though Arua-san and Kuku-san are not in the residence, but they are always asking, has Ryner Lute-sama arrived, is he here…” 28. Luke Stokkart: “Captain Milk is very cute, right? Come, let Miller-senpai be charmed and become her slave as well.” 29. Milk: “You’re saying, Sion Astal-sama who is called the Hero King became king, so this country can progress smoothly?” Miller: “I reckon so. The people of this country think so too.” Milk: “Probably? He… His Majesty is the best monarch in this country’s history…” Miller: “Why do you have that kind of expression?” Milk: “……Because His Majesty is very pitiful…” Milk: “…… A king that is anticipated… The Hero King who definitely cannot make a mistake… It’s impressive. Being able to be called that is truly an impressive matter. Astal-sama can definitely change this country. Everyone would expect that nothing bad would happen. This country wouldn’t suffer from anything bad again… And His Majesty has to respond to the people’s needs honestly. But, the more he responds, the more… “A distorted future will definitely appear. But, I… I’m really foolish. In the beginning, I clearly had obtained all the information. The distortion appeared… Then…” 30. Rahel Miller: “……What a thoughtful child.” Luke: “And she really is a smart child.” Miller: “No one has ever used her perspective… to look at His Majesty.” Luke: “Eh, ah, of course, because after all Sion-sama is one of the chess pieces on the picture that Miller-senpai drew—the chess piece to change this country.” Miller: “I have never looked at him from that perspective.” Luke: “Of course. Me too. I’m only saying, the reality is like that. And Sion-sama is too talented. He is running far beyond and faster than what Miller-senpai had hoped and planned. It’s a map that was clearly drawn by Miller-senpai, but he released a light that could control and link everything together. That person really is… a person born to be king.” Miller: “………Was it really like that? Was my choice right?” Luke: “Saying something like this now… Anyway, apart from Sion-sama, can you think of anyone more fitting to be the king of this country?” Miller: “No.” Luke: (when Miller asked him if his job is hard): “No. Because I like to protect my family. It’s Miller-senpai who allowed me to know the joy in this, wasn’t it?” Miller: “…I’m always pushing jobs that other people do not want to you…” 31. Milk’s Thoughts about Sion and Ryner: “The perfect king, and the perfect killing machine… “Because this perfect king was too perfect— “He had even fallen to the depths of loneliness, his whole person was distorted. “Because this perfect killing machine was too perfect— “He had even been unable to stand his hands that had killed people, his spirit was distorted.” 32. Miran: “……I have come to receive you, Lieutenant Milk Callaud. Can you accompany me for a while? Everything, will start from here?” 33. Ryner to Lucile: “That is… the strength of your determination?” Lucile: “Oh… can you still talk to me without changing expressions? Life is as strong as a willow branch. You are completely different from Sion who forcefully came to see me. As if there wasn’t a slightest killing intent, calmly accepting everything… Is that you? The type that is usually unmotivated, completely uninterested in everything…” Ryner: “I hate to be grouped like that by other people.” Lucile: “Me too.” 34. Lucile: “Your ability is almost as strong as Ferris’s? That’s really impressive. You two are the best grouping. Actually thinking of teaming you and Ferris together, Sion really did something interesting.” Ryner: “This has nothing to do with whether it’s interesting… Really, Sion that person was only intentionally causing trouble for me. I’ll get straight to the point, what kind of education has your sister had? It’s too violent.” Lucile: “Haha, it seems she has given you some trouble. Yes… That’s right, perhaps now it the time for her to learn to become a mature woman, she should act properly. But, uh, I am glad Ferris’s companion is you. Ferris seems to be having fun every day.” Ryner: “Ah… Uh, maybe she’s happy. I haven’t seen a person as free as her. From day till night, she hits me, hits me, continuously hitting me…” Lucile: “But, I am really grateful that Ferris’s companion is you. From today onwards can you continue to maintain this good relationship with her? And, aren’t you moving to Estabul to protect Sion? I can’t leave Roland… Can I entrust the two of them to you?” 35. This was the conversation between the two of them. A conversation that flowed smoothly, like some sort of family drama. Ryner: “Uh, it’s not something great… According to my investigation, you can only protect Sion within Roland, right? If Sion travels outside of the country, you cannot protect Sion… I think this kind of explanation doesn’t seem to work. If you want to protect the king, you should be able to follow him to anywhere, right? But you didn’t follow him. I was always concerned about the reason for this, it caused me to be unable to sleep… Ah, no, I’m speaking nonsense, I’ve been sleeping very well… But, anyway, I was very concerned about this. So, if you’re willing to tell me what is the reason, I will follow your request, and protect Sion and Ferris well. “For example, is the reason something about the rules of the Eris House or something, so you cannot protect Sion? “…Or, are there other reasons? “…The reason… oh yes, for example any chains… something like a curse or the sorts…” Lucile: “Chains, and curses… How interesting. You’ve raised a very interesting issue. Why would you… think of that?” Ryner: “It’s not what I think, I can see it. No, I should say that I can’t see it, I can’t see your body. Your body isn’t reflected in my Alpha Stigma… “……What on earth are you?” Lucile: “What are you saying, isn’t that a little rude. As you know, I am Ferris’s brother…” Ryner: “I’m not talking about this, Ferris is human, unlike you. What on earth are you…” Lucile: “Ferris isn’t a monster? Ha, haha. Yes, yes. Aren’t you clear about that? Ferris is human. She is different from me who has cursed blood flowing in me, and… you…” Lucile: “So it’s best that you don’t misunderstand this. You will never get her.” Ryner: “…You, you… what are you saying…” Lucile: “She is already… freed from this cursed bloodline. From my bloodline. And, freed from your bloodline. You can’t have her. I definitely wouldn’t allow it.” 36. Ryner: “I, I’m asking you, what are you saying…” Lucile: “…No, or perhaps I should say, a monster like you wouldn’t be accepted by anyone, it would be easier to comprehend this way?” 37. Lucile: “What are you misunderstanding? What did you come here to find? Hope? But, you should be most familiar, there isn’t anything like that at all?” 38. Lucile: “An ugly monster… what kind of dream that cannot be accomplished did you have? You should clearly know. Your monstrous hands stained with blood…Is unable to grasp hold of anything. Is unable to reach anywhere.” 39. Lucile: “But, you don’t have to be depressed. Because of that, that is why I can relax and hand my sister to you. Handing over my untouchable sister…Being unable to touch anyone…Even you who has no value in living. I don’t hate you. Ne, raise your head. And, I’ll leave Ferris to you.” 40. Sion Astal hands three commands to Luke Stokkart: Firstly, investigate, collect the Hero’s Relics that Ryner Lute, bearer of Alpha Stigma has left out. Secondly, maintain surveillance on the bearer of Alpha Stigma, Ryner Lute. Thirdly, if the bearer of Alpha Stigma, Ryner Lute, loses control outside of the country, or behaves in a way to betray Roland…Kill without hesitation. Retrieved from http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=Densetsu_no_Yusha_no_Densetsu:Volume_6 Based on Baka-Tsuki Translations Category:Media Category:Novels